


Фантазия для скрипки с тентаклями

by White_fire_mistress



Series: Летний ливень [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Бета: Элот^^





	Фантазия для скрипки с тентаклями

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Элот^^

Секс в клубной комнате действительно был не лучшей идеей. Если даже у Чихиро имелся собственный ключ, то запасной мог найтись у кого угодно. Сейджуро механически застёгивал пуговицы на рубашке и поправлял галстук, наблюдая, как Чихиро безуспешно приглаживает растрёпанные волосы. Его расфокусированный взгляд блуждал между руками Сейджуро и запертой дверью, и эта невысказанная неловкость странно удовлетворяла. 

Чихиро сам отпер замок, и сам же закрыл дверь за ними, когда Сейджуро вышел наружу. 

Они не бежали, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но коридоры учебного корпуса и общежития всё равно слились для Сейджуро в одно расплывчатое световое пятно. Он хотел обернуться, проверить, действительно ли Чихиро идёт за ним… Дождь, ещё секунду назад такой тихий, вновь превратился в ливень и ударил в стёкла, обратив всё вокруг в белый шум. Сейджуро едва не сбился с шага, когда ладони на мгновение коснулись горячие пальцы. 

Чихиро был здесь.

Ключ от комнаты сначала лип к карману, потом к руке, когда Сейджуро проворачивал его в замке. Механизм будто тоже застревал, замедлялся во влажном воздухе. Чихиро стоял почти вплотную, Сейджуро чуть задел его плечом, толкая дверь, и шагнул внутрь и в сторону, освобождая место. Чихиро вошёл следом, перехватил дверь ладонью и закрыл за собой. 

Сейджуро не слышал ничего, кроме дождя. Он потянулся к замку, чтобы закрыть его изнутри, но Чихиро, пытающийся казаться сдержанным и спокойным Чихиро, был слишком близко. Сейджуро вжал его в дверь, потянул за галстук на себя и поцеловал. Чихиро на секунду замер, широко распахнув глаза, и качнулся навстречу. Тёплые волны удовольствия и предвкушения накрывали Сейджуро с каждым новым соприкосновением языков и рук. 

Попасть ключом в замочную скважину удалось только со второго раза. Или с третьего. Пульс зашкаливал, сердце билось в грудную клетку так, словно искало кратчайший выход наружу. Сквозь стук дождя прорвались голоса и смех — ученики возвращались в свои комнаты.

Они оба резко остановились — Чихиро с гулким стуком ударился затылком о дверь, Сейджуро упёрся ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, хлебнул вязкого воздуха. 

На предательски горящие щёки и губы Чихиро, казалось, можно было смотреть бесконечно, но Сейджуро заставил себя оттолкнуться от двери и шагнуть назад. Он разулся, небрежно наступая на пятки кроссовок, бросил школьную сумку на пол и отступил ещё на три шага, почти до самой кровати. Чихиро немного помедлил, скинул обувь и плавно спустил свою сумку с плеча, задержав взгляд на замке. 

Это раздражало. Сейджуро хотел было вслух высмеять бесполезную проверку, но осёкся, когда Чихиро поднял голову и улыбнулся. 

Нежность, такая открытая и совершенно беззащитная, звенела во взгляде и улыбке Чихиро. Сейджуро был уверен, что никто прежде не смотрел на него так, и совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.  
Несмолкающий стук дождевых капель проник внутрь головы, туда, где посреди ледяного молчания и черноты Сейджуро отстроил свой город. Небоскрёбы, расцвеченные праздничными огнями размылись, утратив в шуме ясность очертаний. И вдруг всё разом смолкло. Перестало иметь значение расстояние, которое всегда отделяло Сейджуро от других людей и которое он так стремился заполнить. 

Остался только Чихиро, с улыбкой идущий навстречу. У Сейджуро что-то призрачно затрещало в голове, когда тёплые ладони обняли его лицо, большие пальцы нежно очертили скулы, и Чихиро его поцеловал. Из-за улыбки, оставшейся на чужих губах, сердце заходилось от восторга и боли. В его воображаемом городе как будто сбоило электричество, мгновения темноты сменялись ослепительными вспышками, в одну из которых Сейджуро ясно увидел ползущие по стенам трещины. 

А в следующую секунду всё начало разрушаться. 

Этажи схлопывались, складывались друг на друга, как стопка бумажных тарелок, и с чудовищным грохотом летели вниз. А Чихиро всё целовал и целовал его, пока под закрытыми веками Сейджуро не осталась только темнота, тускло освещённая парой уцелевших фонарей.

— Хэй, — прошептал ему на ухо Чихиро и прихватил губами мочку, — кажется, до этого мы закончили вот так. 

Волна зябких мурашек прокатилась от шеи до кончиков пальцев, Сейджуро тихо застонал, когда его потянули вниз, и он снова оказался на коленях Чихиро. Сейджуро и не заметил, когда тот успел сесть на кровать.

— Всё, что я захочу? — Сейджуро тоже решил вернуться к тому, на чём они остановились. К обещанию. 

Чихиро нахмурился, словно не понял вопроса, мазнул по лицу Сейджуро плывущим взглядом, а потом рассмеялся. И от этого смеха в животе стало одновременно горячо и пусто. Волна жара докатилась до паха, заставляя Сейджуро рвано выдохнуть и двинуть бёдрами навстречу. 

— Всё, что захочешь, — громко прошептал Чихиро, стаскивая с Сейджуро галстук, торопливо расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц и прижался горячими губами к горлу.

— Я хочу тебя, — Сейджуро вплёл пальцы в пепельные волосы, вновь удивляясь их шёлковой мягкости, и запрокинул Чихиро голову. Взгляд у того был совершенно шальной. — Хочу тебя. 

— Я… понял, — Чихиро машинально облизнул распухшие губы. 

И Сейджуро не сдержался: поцеловал жёстко, влажно, размашисто. Он жадничал, пытаясь одновременно и содрать с Чихиро галстук, и расстегнуть пуговицы. Рук не хватало. Кожа под рубашкой была горячей-горячей.

Чихиро тихо стонал в поцелуи, сильнее вскидывал бёдра, и Сейджуро кусал его губы, когда их члены притирались друг к другу мучительно близко. Чихиро не возражал, будто не замечал укусов. Сейджуро не запомнил, как остался без рубашки, — под кожей расцветали искры, когда ладони Чихиро беспорядочно и слепо гладили спину. 

Электричество щекотало кончики пальцев на ногах. Сейджуро остановился на секунду, чтобы стряхнуть этот отвлекающий зуд. Чихиро потянулся было за новым поцелуем, но в следующее мгновение передумал — упал на спину, утягивая Сейджуро за собой. 

Кровать была типовой, слишком узкой для двоих, одеяло успело сбиться и открыть беззащитное белое нутро. Сейджуро встал на колени, навис над Чихиро, медленно подцепил пальцами чужой ремень и так же медленно расстегнул. Чихиро, открыто разметавшегося по постели, хотелось ласкать и ласкать до тех пор, пока он не начнёт умолять о пощаде. Стянуть школьные брюки вместе с бельём оказалось не так просто, Чихиро выгнулся, помогая, и забрался на постель целиком. Собственная пряжка очень не вовремя заела, Сейджуро слишком резко дёрнул её и поморщился от боли. 

— Моя очередь, — хмуро уведомил Чихиро, расстегнул его брюки сам и мягко сжал член сквозь тонкий трикотаж, возвращая долг за клубную комнату. Сейджуро закусил губу, но не смог заглушить стон целиком. Удовольствие от чужого прикосновения оказалось слишком ярким и неожиданным. Сосредоточенный, слишком серьёзный и хмурый Чихиро осторожно оттянул резинку белья, забрался под неё пальцами и потащил вниз. 

— Быстрее, — не сдержался Сейджуро и зажмурился на секунду. Освобождённый от одежды член ныл и поднимался к животу. 

— Иди сюда, — Чихиро перевернулся на бок и сдвинулся к краю, освобождая место. 

Сейджуро лёг рядом и впился в губы, чтобы скрыть запоздалую неловкость. Чужая забота смущала больше нарушения школьных правил и откровенных ласк. 

Сейджуро широко распахнул глаза, когда ладонь Чихиро обняла член у головки и скользнула вниз и снова вверх, вниз и вверх. Кислорода не хватало, Сейджуро никак не мог отдышаться, ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он растворится в руках Чихиро или утонет в его глазах. Или разлетится осколками, упав с высоты.

Сейджуро не хотел падать один. 

Чихиро захлебнулся стоном и воздухом, сильнее сжал ладонь, когда Сейджуро оттянул шкурку и обвёл большим пальцем головку его члена. 

Был ли кто-то раньше на месте Сейджуро? Или для Чихиро всё тоже было в первый раз? 

Сейджуро хотел продолжить в том же тягучем и мучительном темпе, какой до этого задал Чихиро, и не смог. Чихиро жмурился, сильнее толкался в руку, быстрее ласкал в ответ. 

— Акаши…

— Да… — выдохнул Сейджуро и понял, что больше не может и не хочет бороться с тем, что поднимается в нём, — ещё!

Чихиро дёрнулся, вжимаясь сильнее, и Сейджуро почувствовал, как на ладонь брызнуло тёплым и вязким. Он продолжил медленно оглаживать член, размазывая по нему попавшую на пальцы сперму, всем телом ощущая, как Чихиро потряхивает. И не сразу понял, что выгибается и дрожит сам, когда Чихиро сильнее сжал пальцы. От коротких, отрывистых движений было почти больно и невыносимо хорошо. Сейджуро чувствовал себя беспомощным и зависимым, и от этого тоже кололо под рёбрами. Он вцепился зубами Чихиро в плечо, чтобы не закричать, чтобы Чихиро остановился, чтобы Чихиро хоть что-то сказал!.. Но он только крепче прижал Сейджуро к себе. 

Острый, болезненный оргазм обрушился мутной волной, вонзая в кожу сотни колючих песчинок. Сейджуро рвано хватал воздух ртом, абсолютно утратив ощущение пространства: верх стал низом, горизонталь — вертикалью, и лишь Чихиро остался на своём месте. 

Он отёр руку о простынь и теперь беспорядочно гладил Сейджуро раскрытыми ладонями. Эта простая ласка тревожила — её было недостаточно. Сейджуро разжал сведённые пальцы и мягко коснулся спины Чихиро в ответ, прижался губами к солёной коже. Тугой узел, затянувшийся внутри, никак не хотел распутываться. 

— Акаши? — позвал Чихиро, и Сейджуро потянулся к этому голосу, к ладони, гладившей всё ещё стоящий член, к шероховатой усмешке. — Ты дрочить не пробовал?

— Пробовал, конечно.

“Но не очень часто.”

— Чем… Что ты хочешь сейчас? — прямо спросил Чихиро: мокрая чёлка липла к лицу, лихорадочные пятна ползли от щёк к ушам и ключицам. Сейджуро хотел целиком и эту прямолинейность, и эту открытость, и просто Чихиро. 

— Давай продолжим? — мысли в голове толпились и толкали друг друга. 

Сейджуро редко спрашивали о его желаниях, но ответ лежал где-то на самой поверхности, его нужно было только поймать…

—- Хмм…

— Давай представим, что у меня тентакли? — ранобэ и манга были вне сферы интересов Сейджуро, но даже он кое-что знал. 

— Давай... что?! — Чихиро вскинулся и почти сел на постели.

— Давай, — Сейджуро плавно поднялся следом, — представим, — один из двух галстуков удачно лежал у края подушки, — что, — он поймал запястья Чихиро, — у меня, — и затянул на них петлю, — тентакли.

Сейджуро широко улыбнулся:  
— Или фантазии не хватает? 

— Да легко, — не слишком уверенно буркнул Чихиро. 

— Считай, что твои запястья зафиксированы в этой позиции, — Сейджуро толкнул его обратно на постель и завёл его руки за голову.

— Откуда такие познания?

Сейджуро заменил ответ поцелуем, протолкнул язык как можно глубже и вылизал рот Чихиро изнутри, прижимая его к постели всем собственным весом. Поцелуй вышел даже более скомканным и неуклюжим, чем первый. В серых глазах всё ещё ясно читались недоумение и непривычная растерянность. Сейджуро скользнул языком по шее Чихиро, прихватил губами напряжённые мышцы. Тот отвернулся, видимо, подозревая, что с его лицом что-то не так. Подставленное ухо было невыносимо соблазнительным. Сейджуро втянул мочку в рот и почувствовал, как Чихиро вздрагивает всем телом под ним, как дёргается его член.

— Где твои знания фаната ранобэ про девочек-волшебниц? — с притворным высокомерием спросил Сейджуро и обвёл кончиком языка изгиб ушной раковины. 

— Ч… что? 

— Тебе положено сопротивляться. Сопротивляйся, — приказал Сейджуро. 

И Чихиро со стоном попытался отдёрнуть голову, спасая ухо от лёгких укусов. Он сдвинул было и руки, но почти сразу же понял свою ошибку и вернул их обратно. 

Сейджуро целовал, кусал, зализывал, почти грубо шарил ладонями по телу Чихиро. Тот метался, сдавленно стонал и судорожно облизывал губы. Фальшивое сопротивление превратило его из свидетеля в соучастника. Чихиро сильно рванулся в сторону, когда Сейджуро подхватил под коленями его ноги и широко развёл, прижимаясь членом к члену. 

— Чёрт… — хрипло ругался Чихиро и толкался навстречу, — чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Сейджуро был согласен. Чёрт. И хорошо. 

— Перевернись. 

Он помог Чихиро лечь на живот и потянул за бёдра на себя, заставляя встать на колени и шире развести ноги. Сейджуро дал себе пару секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее — Чихиро действительно стоял перед ним четвереньках и не возражал. Границы размылись. Если бы у Сейджуро были настоящие тентакли, он бы ласкал каждую чувствительную точку Чихиро, но у него был только он сам. 

Сейджуро прижался всем телом, не наваливаясь, — укрывая собой, и нежно поцеловал покрытую испариной шею. Чихиро глубоко вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях, расправляя плечи. 

— Ну и где там твои тентакли? Они точно не там, где нужно. 

Сейджуро рассмеялся. Как жаль, что у него их нет. 

Чихиро покачался немного, оценивая позицию, когда Сейджуро загнал член между его бёдер, и сжал своими руками ноги крепче. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, пульсация в паху стала невыносимой, и Сейджуро почувствовал, что почти дошёл до предела.

Член Чихиро уже знакомо лёг в руку. Головка была влажной от выступившей смазки, и Сейджуро как током ударило. Он сильно качнул бёдрами вперёд и назад, на медленные движения уже не хватало выдержки. Сейджуро ласкал Чихиро так же быстро и жёстко, как двигался сам. Он торопился, понимал, что торопится, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сейджуро прижимался губами к плечу Чихиро, захлёбывался воздухом, беззвучно повторяя его имя. Снова, и снова, и снова. 

Волна удовольствия подняла Сейджуро на гребень и уронила вниз в глубокую безвоздушную пропасть. На этом дне у него были тентакли, две головы и кошачий хвост. 

Лежащий под ним Чихиро вывернулся, и Сейджуро не удержался — почти упал на него, как будто было ещё куда падать. В голове шумело, когда Чихиро вломился в его рот языком и вдохнул порцию воздуха. 

Зрение постепенно прояснялось, всё вокруг становилось удивительно ярким и чётким. Сейджуро прикрыл уставшие глаза, которым сейчас не доверял, и, не разжимая объятий, сполз в сторону.

— Тебе нужно в душ, — потряс его за плечо Чихиро.

— Сначала ты, — шевелиться не хотелось, и Сейджуро решил, что может позволить себе ещё минуту отдыха, — полотенца во втором ящике сверху. 

Чихиро посмотрел на него с непередаваемым сарказмом, но спорить не стал, молча отпустил и поднялся с кровати. Сейджуро был уверен, что он предпочтёт чёрное белому, и не ошибся. Тихо стукнул ящик, Чихиро закинул на плечо чёрное махровое полотенце и скрылся в ванной. Почти сразу же зашумела вода. 

Сейджуро глубоко вдохнул, вытесняя лишние мысли из головы, и тоже встал. Раскрыл окно, впуская звенящую трель водостока, и оглядел комнату. Одеяло и одежда в беспорядке валялись вокруг кровати. Сейджуро методично поднял всё и положил на стул. Простые, знакомые действия помогали не отключиться. Он быстро сменил испачканное постельное белье и как раз паковал его в сумку для прачечной, когда вернулся Чихиро. Комнату заполнил терпкий запах хвои, и всё то время, что Сейджуро провёл под тёплыми струями воды, он думал о том, что Чихиро вернётся к себе, отмеченный запахом его геля для душа. Мысль эта льстила и раздражала одновременно. 

Сейджуро так потерялся в своих размышлениях, что удивлённо замер, увидев Чихиро, растянувшегося поверх чистого одеяла в одних трусах. 

— Жду тебя, чтобы уложить спать, — пояснил он. 

— Зачем? — Сейджуро отвернулся к комоду. 

— С тебя станется сесть за уроки или нечто подобное, — в голосе Чихиро ясно звучала улыбка, — я здесь, чтобы тебя остановить. 

— Зачем? — ярко-красные боксеры липли к влажной коже. 

— Кто-то должен о тебе позаботиться, — серьёзно ответил Чихиро, — сейчас это буду я. 

Сейджуро натянул чистую футболку и только после этого обернулся. Он хотел посмотреть в глаза Чихиро, но залип на следах от своих укусов на светлой коже плеча. Хорошо, что не выше — было бы видно из-под рубашки. 

— Я поставил будильник, чтобы успеть на ужин, — напряжённо продолжил Чихиро, ожидая реакции. 

Сейджуро было очень интересно, как далеко Чихиро мог зайти в этой заботе и применении силы, но сейчас он не хотел отказываться ради проверки.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сейджуро и перебросил Чихиро первую попавшуюся футболку. Тот поймал её и без заминки надел. 

— Спасибо, что не пришлось привязывать тебя к кровати, — Чихиро посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Сейджуро не смог распознать это новое чувство, которое увидел. 

Он замер, нечто беспокойное и неуютное заскреблось внутри, словно Сейджуро что-то упустил из виду… Чихиро потёр пальцами красные отметины на плече, протянул руку и устало вздохнул. О непонятной эмоции можно было подумать позже, когда перед глазами не будут мельтешить чёрные точки. 

Сейджуро забрался на кровать, чувствуя себя измотанным, как после тяжёлой тренировки. Он неловко завозился, пытаясь найти удобное положение в объятьях Чихиро, путаясь в его руках и ногах. Пока, наконец, не достиг некоторого равновесия: голова лежала на чужом плече, а другие части тела не свисали с кровати.  
Он успел подумать о том, что Чихиро — в его футболке, в его постели, окружённый его запахами — казался совершенно уместным. Чихиро придавил рукой макушку, тихо шепнул “спи”, и Сейджуро закрыл глаза. 

Он был дома.


End file.
